


Crave (Scales for Finnlos)

by Jessa



Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Mer!Finn, Mer!Kylo, Mild Sexual Content, human!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Finn needs something he’s lost.Adapted from a prompt fill for the HM500 but I haven’t written finnlo in awhile and I’m really in a funk and I miss them, especially them as sorrowful and kind of manipulative mermen.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo, Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: Finnlo/Malec Mash-up [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Crave (Scales for Finnlos)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out, I hope you enjoy it <3

Finn wakes. Kylo’s arms are always warm. Even here, beneath the dead reef. Others don’t dare to drift into the cove so Kylo and Finn take each other here to teach each other things. Kylo teaches the ways of the merfolk. Finn teaches the ways of the men he left behind.

Kylo stirs but doesn’t wake. Merfolk sleep deeply after pleasure, Finn is learning. As deeply as one man he’s remembering now.

Gently, Finn frees himself. Leaving Kylo in their bleached coral cave. Its mouth invisible to all but the pair of them, their secret place. Just below another secret place. Finn’s own.

His head breaks the surface of the cove. Beneath the fluke of his mertail, Kylo sleeps. And before his eyes, in moonlight, Ben Solo bathes. The placid water lapping him in ways Finn wishes he could still do to Ben himself.

Ben walks the barren shoreline. Its supple fingers stroke his ankles. He wades. Water glides up his thighs like hands. He immerses himself in the shallows. And the ocean welcomes. It welcomed Finn too.

Starting with a graze across the back of his hand. Acquired while swimming in the cove. The flash of a tail he thought was only light. Or Ben playing sharks again.

But the punctures didn’t heal. In the warmth of Ben’s arms one day, Finn woke cold and scaled. With nails behind nails, on hands and feet. Silver flecks gilding his inguine. And a yearning to return to the warmth of the cove.

“Don’t you ever feel,” he’d whisper on nights he’d beg Ben to take him back there, “Like walking out into it, just to know of what’s beneath what we can only see peaks of?”

“You yearn so much,” Ben would answer tearfully. “I don’t understand it. No doctor can explain it...I love you, Finn. As much as before...but you’re not what they say you’ve become...you’re still so beautiful to me.”

How Finn longed for those waves to glide up his shimmering thighs like Ben’s hands did. For his textured body to be taken inside the ocean, as Ben would take him inside himself.

Kylo had understood that. Bringing Finn seagrass and scallops to eat in the early hours. When Finn was starving and his new tail was too sore to move.

And in the early days, Kylo had seemed to know how his heart began to ache. And how lonely Finn always grew. During the early nights.

Finn wonders if Kylo also knows of these early weeks. Now the physical and emotional pain has found a source of control. Does he know what it’s like to itch?

How these new scales do that to him terribly sometimes. Make him long to scratch at something dry. Draw blood from a beautiful something dry. Leave a tiny piece of himself inside it. And take a tiny piece of it away. Make it itch too. And crave.

Finn dips beneath the waves and swims towards the shallows, craving Ben Solo again.


End file.
